Fallen Angel
by Words-To-Choke-Upon
Summary: Bella needs to leave Edward. No more than two months after Edward comes back home, Bella is told by someone she knows, a girl named Alexa, that if she doesn't leave Edward, her and the rest of them, will be forced to kill Edward, and his family.
1. Fallen Angel

**AN. I am so so sorry! This is probably going to be just as, if not more, painful for me. This story is not going to end happily, I swear to you. So if you don't want to cry, or at least hate me, then I wouldn't read this story. I decided to write this story after reading Murmmer's story War. Go and read it, it is really amazing, and it actually made me cry. I am also going to start writing a new story, on my laptop tonight, and I might rewrite it on here, but I don't know for sure. I hope you enjoy this tragic tale twisted with Edward's angst. **

**Full Summary- Bella needs to leave Edward. No more than two months after Edward comes back home, Bella is told by someone she knows, a girl named Alexa, that if she doesn't leave Edward, her and the rest of them, will be forced to kill Edward, and his family. Who is Alexa? What is she? What is Bella? How will Bella and Edward survive without each other? Why is this tale so tragic? **

**Alternate Excerpt- 'I...I'm sorry. I'm not... You're not right for me Edward. I need someone that I can connect with, on a more even level. You aren't him.' I stood leaning against the tree, tears pouring down my face, going unnoticed by the pounding rain. I took one look into the pain in Edward's eyes, and broke. I turned and walked down the path, Edward frozen in place. I turned. 'Edward, I really am sorry, but it will make us both happier. You can't hurt yourself though, or I will kill myself, because though I no longer want you, I don't want you dead, especially not because of me.' I turned and ran deep into the woods.**

**Note For The Entire Story- Edward's POV is normal print, and Bella's is Italic. This is for quick POV changes.**

**WARNING!! PLEASE READ AT LEAST THIS!! NOTE- THE TITLE HAS A DOUBLE MEANING! IF YOU CAN GUESS BOTH OF THEM, YOU WILL GET A HUG FROM EDWARD CULLEN, NOT THE ONE FROM MY STORY, I PROMISE YOU!**

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone._

_I cry for the time that you were almost mine, I cry for the memories I've left behind, I cry for the pain, the lost, the old the new, I cry for the times I thought I had you _

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal Sometimes you can't always see The pain someone feels_

_Whats the sense of wishing for something when I always just wish it away?_

_Every night i talk to the stars pretending its you.. it acts just like you tho.. far away and never replies to my questions_

_Why do people tell you to believe in what you want to but then tell you not to believe in the one true thing you do believe in? _

_Times a precious thing to waste, but friends are more precious _

_Kiss me, I'm Emo!_

_The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil. _

_The saddest aspect of life right now is that science gathers knowledge faster than society gathers wisdom. _

_Do not assume that he who seeks to comfort you now, lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. His life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that remains far beyond yours. Were it otherwise, he would never have been able to find these words._

_I apologize if this story is depressing, even though it is meant to be._

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal Sometimes you can't always see The pain someone feels_

_Bella's POV_

_I couldn't believe this. I was going to do it. It had only been about two months after Edward had gotten back, and now I was going to break his heart. I was going to rip my own out. I couldn't allow Edwrd to die. He was going to live, and carry on, and be so much happier without me, risking his very life._

_My cell phone rang "Hello?" I asked "IsaBeeelllla! Have you done it yeeeet?" A sharp piercing voice called into the phone. I winced. "No Alexis, I haven't." Tears began to silently pour down my face. Edward was hunting, and I was glad he wasn't here to see this. "I'm going to though. I'll do it, when he comes home." "Yeeeeees veeery good IsaBeeelllla deeeear!" I heard her clap her hands, and I let out a low growl. Her voice turned angry, making her sound like a snake, now drawing out S's. "Isssabella! Don't you dare growl at me! Are you not aware of who you are talking to? Bitching and moaning won't sssssave your lovebird, sssssweetheart. It will jussssst make hisss death much more painful." "You said you wouldn't kill him, if I broke up with him Alexa!" I screamed into the phone. "I von't deeeery, I promise." __**(AN. She rolled the R in Promise.) **_

_I hit end on the phone, and threw it out my car window, into the pouring rain. I sighed, opening the door, and walking inside my home. "So how was your talk with Alexa?" Charlie asked. "The usual. The bitch hissed at me." I stomped up the staris to my room, and heard Charlie laugh. "Well that's Alexa for you."I growled, and slammed my bedroom door. Edward would be back in one hour. It was Friday, school had been canceled, and I had just until Sunday to break up with Edward, or him, and his entire family would be killed. It was a hard line to cross. I had to rip out our hearts, or he would die. _

_I took a shower, and walked back into my room, wrapped in a towel. "Hello love." I jumped and whirled around, barely remembering to hold the towel in place with one hand. Edward laughed lightly. I grabbed my clothes, and ran back into the bathroom, glad that Edward was home, and not wanting to miss a moment of time I had left with him. I ran back into my bedroom, and Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. "I love you so much Bella." He whispered low in my ear. I smiled slightly, and turned around in his embrace. "I love you too Edward. You are the love of my life, and nothing could ever change that." I really hoped he wouldn't believe me, but would let me go when the time came. If he didn't, I'd have to strike his fears._

_We ended up going to the meadow. Edward lay on his back, while I lay across his chest. Without thinking, we both began to hum the same song. It wasn't a very happy song, but it was the song we had heard in the car while driving here: Snuff by Slipknot. __**(AN. It's a really good song. These are the lyrics, and the music. **__**/lyrics/s/slipknot/snuff.html**__** Listen to it, it really is awesome.) **__The song was pretty sad. It had lyrics, like 'But that was all ripped apart when you refused to fight' and 'So if you love me let me go, run away before I know.' _

_When we had finished the song, we both looked at each other and smiled. "You actually know that song?" he asked me. I nodded. "It's Snuff by Slipknot. It's a pretty good song. I didn't actually think it was something you would listen to." He smiled. "It's not. I never thought you would know it. I didn't think it was something you would listen to." I smiled, imitating him. "It's not." I laughed lightly, but it was superficial. I would never get to have this moment again. That brought on the floodgate._

_I would never again see his smile. I would never see him laugh again. I would never again lay in this meadow with him. I would never again hear my lullaby uttered by an angel. I would never hear him play the piano again. I would never again wake up to his voice. I would never again kiss him, pushing him to the edge. I would never feel his arms around me again. I stopped myself there, fighting tears. How could Alexa do this to me? How could she hurt me like this? I knew she hated me, but I never thought someone who was such an angel could ever rip someone's heart out, as badly as she did mine. Tears brimmed my eyes, and I lay my head against Edward's chest. He would never again see me cry._

_We lay in the meadow for the rest of that day, and then went to his house. His beautiful house. I would never see it, or it's inhabitants again.We went up to his room, and I could see a CD Alice had bought, laying on the bed that Edward had bought. I sighed, and grabbed it before Edward could. Wait did Alice know what I was doing? Was she going to try and stop me? Did she know about Alexa, and the others? I shook those thoughts from my mind, and went over to put the CD in the stereo. Music began, and I recognized the CD. It was Faith Hill's CD, Faith __**(AN. This is a really good Cd. You should listen to some of the songs, especially This Kiss, and You Give Me Love. **__**/lyrics/f/faithhill/faith/)**__. I then noticed that another Cd was on the couch, and picked it up. It was a Cranberries CD. __**(AN. I am really sorry, but you should listen to this song it is amazing! **__**/lyrics/c/cranberries/zombie.html **__**Just listen to it!) **_

_We layed across the bed, just listening to the beautiful gentle country music of Faith Hill, and the harder music of the Cranberries. The night passed quickly. I didn't want to sleep. It was just less time that I got to spend with Edward. Tomorrow I would focus on getting each of us something to remember the other by, without being too suspicious. At about one-thirty that night, I heard the front door open, and then Edward's door opened. Alice stood there, gasping for unneeded breath. I could tell she was blocking her mind from Edward. That was good. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me into her bedroom, where Jasper sat on the bed. He looked at me confused. _

_Alice grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. __Bella. Tell me why. Why are you leaving Edward?__ Jasper saw the note, and his eyes widened. He snatched the note before I could reply and wrote __Bella, you can't do that! Do you know what happened when he left you?!__ I sighed, and grabbed the note from him. I wrote __I'm really sorry, I can't explain. You wouldn't believe me, but me being with Edward is putting him in danger. You guys too. If I don't break up with Edward, and leave by Sunday at midnight, then Edward, and the rest of you will be killed. Just trust me, that you can not defeat them. If you fight, I will fight, and we will lose. They will not kill me, but they will kill all of you. They can't afford to kill me. But it will kill me, if you die. Please just believe me.__ I saw their jaws drop. That was the last thing they expected. They never expected that my existance could ever be a danger to them. They never realized I was hurting them by being here. Neither had I._

_When I got back in Edward's room, I lay down. Edward wrapped his arms around me, curious, yet silent. Zombie began to play. __**(AN. Zombie is the song linked above!) **__I curled into his chest, and soon fell asleep._

_The next morning I woke up early, at about 8:00 am. I only had exactly 40 hours left to commit the horrible deed of breaking my angel's heart. Zombie had started playing again and I smiled, seeing that Edward had put the song on repeat. I went downstairs, where Esme was cooking breakfast. Alice and Jasper sat on the living room couch together, holding hands, somber. I briefly wonder what they had said to the others. At that moment, Emmett and Rosalie walked in the room. Rose and Emmett both came over and hugged me. Esme looked a little down, and she set my plate on the table. There was a little note next to it. __Is it true Bella? Are you really leaving to save Edward? __I nodded, and she grabbed the note, ripping it up. Edward came downstairs, and everyone brightened. It was for him. I could almost feel the sadness in the air, and knew that the joy was an act for him. to protect my secret. _

_Edward sat next to me as I ate, when I was finished, my plate was gone in a second. Alice dragged me upstairs, and began getting me ready. She dressed me in a black dress, and black wedge heels. When she was done with that, she pulled my hair up, and curled it, pulling it over my shoulder, and curling the strands around my face. When she was done, she led me to the stairs. As soon as I got to th etop of the stairs, Alice had disappeared into the living room. Edward looked up and gasped, running up the stairs, and grabbing the top of my arms, holding me out so he could see all of me. I smiled, and he kissed me gently. _

_Edward lifted me, and ran me out to the Volvo. We got in, and I noticed that Edward had a leather bracelet around his wrist. There was a box on my seat, and it contained a similiar one, just slightly thinner. Edward helped me hook it around my wrist. I didn't even ask. He wouldn't tell me. We drove to Port Angeles, and we we soon sitting down for dinner. "Do you like the bracelet?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yes, it's beautiful. What's the occasion?" "Do I really need an occasion to give the love of my life a gift? Alright, I have something planned, and Alice told me that you would only except the bracelet if I got a similiar one." I nodded. That sounded better, but it wasn't true. Alice knew that I probably would have excepted it eventually. But I would be agonizing over what to remember each other by. I now had something._

_When we got out of the restraunt, Edward drove to a little area, similiar to where you began the hike to his meadow, and got out of the car. He tied a blindfold over my eyes, and lifted me, running to an unknown area. He untied the blindfold and I saw the sky, uninterrupted, and then looked around. We were in a small clearing with a large circle of lanterns. In the middle was a large white porch swing. Edward carried me over, and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he whispered. "have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I smiled, and blushed looking down. He would never believe me tomorrow. This was going to be hard. I tried to banish it from my thoughts. I kissed him, and he pulled me closer to him. The kiss was fierce and passionate. The rest of the night, we sat together, and talked, and kissed, and just lay there together. I fell asleep late that night. The last thing I thought was I have to do it. This is the last wonderful night that I will ever spend with my Edward.I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I would never see him again after tomorrow._

_I sat up, and looked at the clock. It was about 9:00 am. I grieved silently for the time I lost with Edward, and sat up. I only had 15 hours left to break Edward, and my own heart. Emmett and Alice came in the room, and dragged me out. They had soon pulled me into Alice's bedroom. Rosalie and Jasper sat on the bed. Jasper looked depressed, and Rosalie looked hurt. _

_"Don't worry Bella, Edward can't hear us. He went out to get you some breakfast." I nodded. Rosalie spoke up, "Bella. You can't do this. It will break Edward's heart. He is so happy that you forgave him. You can't just let him think you don't love him anymore!" I nodded again. "I know, but if I tell him as much of the truth as I can, he won't let me go, and will get himself and you guys killed. I can't let that happen!" Emmett smiled slightly. "We know Bella. We don't know what we are facing, and even though we think you are underestimating us..." "Don't say that! I am not underestimating you! I think if anything I am overestimating you." I interrupted, not caring that I was being rude. _

_They all sent me a look, Alice mostly, that obviously said 'Com'n are you serious?' I sighed. I would have to show them. "Fine." I went behind Alice and grabbed her wrist. I twisted it up so that it was to her upper back, in between her shoulder blades. She tried to pull away, thinking it would be easy. She tried harder, but I didnt' break my grasp. "It's not as easy as you think, is it Alice?" I pulled her wrist up a tiny bit higher. "Ow Bella!" She gasped._

_I let go. "What the effing hell was that!" She screamed. "I needed to prove my point Alice. Though I am one of them, I am on your side, but even with me fighting with you, you would lose." Emmett stared at me, his eyes wide. "How the hell did you do that Bella?" I shook my head. I couldn't tell them, not now. "Um... well anyway, we had a plan. what if you left a letter or something for Edward to find after you left? You could tell him everything, but he wouldn't be able to stop you from leaving, because you would already be gone." I nodded. That made it feel a little better and a little worse. Which was worse? Knowing the love of you life loved you, and not being able to be with them, or thinking the love of you life didn't love you anymore? Definately the last._

_An hour later, I stepped out of Alice's bedroom, a Cd in my hand. I went downstaris and Alice handed me a marker. On the top I wrote __To Edward, Love Bella.__ I handed it to Alice. "Okay, so when you leave with him, I'm going to put it on his bed. He'll come up and find it, I swear. This will all work out, though I can't assure that you will both be happy." I nodded. I had known that since the day Alexa had told me I needed to leave Edward. Happiness wasn't an option. But I could do things that would make him happier than he would normally be in this situation._

_Edward walked through the door, with a tray in his hand. Later, after I had finished breakfast, I knew I needed to hurry now. I pulled Edward upstairs, lightly for me, and pushed play on the stereo. For the next hour, we just sat there together listening to music. When it was noon, I knew that I had to go say goodbye to everyone. Unlike last time, I knew I had to. I stood up. "Edward wait here for a minute." He nodded, and I ran down the stairs, once out of his view, not tripping once. Everyone else was in the living room, and when I got downstairs, Emmett lifted me, and ran me outside. Too bad they didnt't know I could be just as fast as them. When we got out of hearing distance of the house, Emmett set me down. They all looked like they would cry, and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I stood up and went over to Rosalie, then Jasper, then Carlisle, then Emmett, then Esme, and last Alice. _

_"I'll really miss you Rose." "I'll miss you too, Bella. Things were really starting to work out."  
"Thank you for everything Jasper. I could never blame you for what happened before. I'll miss you." "Thank you Bella. I'll miss you too, your my sister."  
"Thank you so much Carlisle. You are truely like a father to me. I'll miss you so much." "Bella, your a daughter to me. I'll miss you so much."  
"Emmett, your the perfect big brother. I'm going to miss you so much." "I'll miss you too, little sis, I'll really miss you."  
"Esme, you are truely a perfect mother. I'm really going to miss you." "Bella, sweetheart, your a daughter me. You made my son whole, and it's going to be so different without you. I don't think any of us will adapt again." Everyone nodded.  
"Alice. Your my sister, and my best friend. I don't know what I'll do without you." " Oh Bella! Your my sister, my best friend! Everything is going to be so different. I'll miss you!"_

_By the end I was sobbing. I have no clue what I am going to do without them. I need them all. It was going to be so hard. I hugged them all, and dried my tears. Now is when I would have to act. Now is when I would have to break my love's heart. It was time._

_--_

_"Edward, let's go take a walk." He nodded, "Alright, love." I sighed, this was just getting harder and harder. We traveled down the same path that I had ran desperately through, less than a year ago. I traveled deeper, and we ended up at the same place where I had once sat, wondering if Edward could possibly be a vampire. I stopped, and then I heard a deeper sound. Thunder. Rain started pouring down, streaking down my cheeks. _

_Edward, my love, my life. "Edward, I...I'm sorry, but I don't think I can really forgive you what you did to me. You broke my heart Edward." "Bella, love, what do you mean? I know I did but you forgave me for the biggest mistake of my life." "I can't Edward. I... I don't love you anymore. I don't trust you, and we aren't truely right for each other." "But Bella! Is this what you really want?!" He asked desperately. I nodded, and I saw his eyes sadden, his heart sinking. "Yes it is Edward. But you have to stay here. It isn't right for you to leave. And you can't hurt yourself. If you do, then I will kill myself, because though I no longer want you, I don't want you to die. Especially not because of me." I was acting too good. He truely did believe me. Let's hope everything was going to end up alright. He had to find the Cd._

_The rain masked the tears pouring down my cheeks. I leaned against a tree. I reached up, running my hands through my wet hair. One line broke through my defenses __Not all scars show, not all wounds heal sometimes you can't see the pain someone feels. __ Who knew how much pain Edward was really in? I held back a sob, and then I broke. "Edward I don't love you. It was all a lie." I stood up straight, and ran deeper into the forest. _

_I ran for miles, then about 10 miles away, I unfurled my wings, deep black and large, and pushed off from the ground. The ground vanished beneath me. _

_--_

Bella didn't really love me. Jasper had always showed me that she had, but she didn't. Not anymore. I ran at full speed back toward my house, fighting the sobs that threatened to overtake me. I burst through the front door, and shoved my way past Alice. I crashed into my room, and threw a brief glimpse at the bed. I dropped to the ground sobbing. Bella didn't love me.

--

(Alice's POV)

Shouldn't he have found the Cd yet? I left it on the bed. I went into Edward's room. He was on his knees, head in his hands sobbing. The Cd was nowhere in sight. I looked around quickly. It was gone. "What Cd?" Edward gasped. I showed him with my mind that Bella had made a Cd for him, and asked him if he had seen it. He hadn't. I was soon pulled into a vision.

_Bella dropped through the trees, larrge black wings spread out from her body. She curled them in, and I could see that she was crying. Five girls stepped out of the surrounding trees, one with golden blonde hair, and white wings, one with black hair, and red-brown wings, one with brown hair, and blue wings, another with light blonde hair, and silver wings, and the last with black hair, and dark brown wings. "I've done it!" Bella screamed, dropping to her knees. The girl with white wings lifted her, and shoved her against a tree. "Oh yes?! Then What the Hell Is This?!" She screamed, waving a Cd in Bella's face. I saw a brief glimpse of the words 'To Edward, Love Bella' written on the Cd. Everything went black._

I pulled out of the vision, and I screamed, dropping to my knees. What the hell was going on? What was Bella? Who were these people? Most of all, what was going to happen?

**AN. Curious? Was that a cliff hanger? I really hope that nobody knows what Bella is yet! Well I doubt it, considering throughout the entire first chapter I gave fake hints! This didn't make you cry? Me neither. The last chapter will be the saddest though! By the way, if you like this story, then you are in luck. If something is going on, I will probably delay my other stories, or stop them, but with this one, I love it so much that I am going to continue, and finish it, no matter what happens! By the way, as you can tell by the way I wrote the words, the golden blonde with the white wings is NOT Alexis! That is really important! Read and Review! Reviews equals LOVE! **


	2. Fallen Angel 2

**AN. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I have to tell you ****REMEMBER HALLOWEEN IS IMPORTANT! ****No, not in real life. I mean in the story. Halloween is when everything just gets kicked into gear. I wrote the last chapter while I was listening to music, and I'm going to do it with this chapter too, mostly the song Zombie by the Cranberries. I love that song, it is really awesome. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and remember HALLOWEEN! Halloween is whe Edward, and you, find out what Bella is, and about Alexis, and all the others, and it's when the action starts. It's a really exciting night. Okay, so this starts right were it left off.**

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone._

_I cry for the time that you were almost mine, I cry for the memories I've left behind, I cry for the pain, the lost, the old the new, I cry for the times I thought I had you _

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal Sometimes you can't always see The pain someone feels_

_Whats the sense of wishing for something when I always just wish it away?_

_Every night i talk to the stars pretending its you.. it acts just like you tho.. far away and never replies to my questions_

_Why do people tell you to believe in what you want to but then tell you not to believe in the one true thing you do believe in? _

_Times a precious thing to waste, but friends are more precious _

_Kiss me, I'm Emo!_

_The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil. _

_The saddest aspect of life right now is that science gathers knowledge faster than society gathers wisdom. _

_Do not assume that he who seeks to comfort you now, lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. His life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that remains far beyond yours. Were it otherwise, he would never have been able to find these words._

_I cry for the time that you were almost mine, I cry for the memories I've left behind, _

_I cry for the pain, the lost, the old the new, I cry for the times I thought I had you _

_I landed, curling my wings in tighter to my body. Tears streamed down my face. The other five waited, and I dropped to my knees. "I did it!" I sobbed. Jennifer lifted me, and pushed me against a tree behind me. "Oh yes? Then what The Hell Is This?!" She screamed, waving a Cd in my face. The words __To Edward, Love Bella__ flashed. "It's nothing! I just didn't want to hurt him!" She stepped back, and I fell forward. "Fine, but your lucky I took this. If he saw it, you would be in big trouble." I rolled my eyes. Her threats were always empty._

_I stood up, and hugged Allysa. She was standing closest to me, and was the only one who really understood what I was going through. She too had gone through it. I wiped my cheeks, getting rid of the excess tears. The pain was just as bad this time, but double with guilt. Edward really thought I didn't love him, and I couldn't tell him otherwise. _

_I cry for the time that you were almost mine, I cry for the memories I've left behind, I cry for the pain, the lost, the old the new, I cry for the times I thought I had you . __It was so true. I walked back towards the house we had together. I hadn't joined them until recently, but it was already partially mine. I already knew all about our powers, and our abilities, but that still couldn't distract me from the pain. This time, I was gone, and I couldn't go back. I ran up the stairs of the house, not caring where I was going, and managed to get into my bedroom, and lock the door before I sank to the floor. Tetars ran down my cheeks, as I sobbed. _

_I didn't bother to look around the room, I couldn't. I knew everything would remind me of Edward. This time around, the pain was worse, I knew Edward loved me, but he didn't. He thought I hated him. Guilt weighted heavily on my mind, pressing down on me from all sides. I screamed. I vaguely heard knocking against the door "Bella! Let me in!" It was Allysa. "Bella! Unlock the door!" Bree was with her. I pushed my back harder against the door, welcoming the small pain. It was better than the pain in my chest. I looked up vaguely, and through the haze of my tears, I saw shelves against the walls, each lined with Cd's. _

_I jerked forward, wrapping my arms around my chest, trying to hold myself together. I heard a click, and knew they had managed to unlock the door. I flew backwards, slamming the door completely shut. "Bella!" Allysa and Bree protested. "GO AWAY!" I screamed, long and loud. "Fine, fine!" They shouted, and I heard them run down the stairs. I was truely alone._

_--_

_That night, I jolted awake. I sat up in the large bed I had seen earlier. How had I gotten here? A soft knock soon sounded against the door. I sighed. "Come in." The door opened. The other five walked inside, and sat down. Following her was the little girl, I had met only once before, Amanda's best friend, Emily's little cousin, a baby by the name of Claire __**(AN. If any of that is wrong, I am very sorry, and I know that this doens't happen until later, but it's happening now in my story.) **_

_Holding her, was a boy, a friend, Quil Ateara. My mouth dropped. "Wait! Mandy! Emily is the Emily from the reservation?!" "Yeah, um how do you know her?" Wow this was going to be confusing. "She's just my best friend's, alpha's, fiance!" I half-yelled. "Wait, alpha? Your best friend is one of the wolves?" I rolled my eyes. "YES!" Then it hit me with searing pain. Edward. How could this happen? How could I let it happen? "Who?" Mandy asked almost silently. "Jacob Black." I whispered, afraid to speak louder, afraid it would make the already heart-wrenching pain worse._

_Mandy's eyes widened. _

_**(AN. I'M SORRY! I know I am evil, but I don't hate him, I really don't! NOT Since I read Breaking Dawn!) **__Tears formed in her eyes. Quil turned away, clutching Claire to his chest. "B..Bella, Jacob died. He was killed by the newborns in Seattle." Thsi was the perfect day. First my heart shattered, the pieces, all but one, cast out into the wind. Then when I thought the intial pain was complete, that last little piece died. I jerked forward once more, wrapping my arms even tighter around my waist. "Then what do I have...?" I cried out. Allysa interrupted me, "to live for?" I nodded, tears pouring down my pale, heartbroken face. "Let us show you Isabella, you have plenty to live for. The world. It's time we explained your purpose to you. Come with us." Jenny said. I nodded, and stood slowly, afraid that my balance had been affected. Time to find the truth._

_--_

I looked out, in the pouring rain. The front door opened downstairs, but my brain barely registered the noise. I heard three words: Jacob Black died. Everything, was changing, and it all seemed to revolve around Bella. First she left me, how I still didn't understand, then her father disappeared, and them her best friend died. Alice was still in shock, Jasper holding her. These thoughts pasted through my mind, and almost immediately drifted back out. No other thoughts clouded my brain, just my own fleeting insignifigant thoughts, and that one sentence: Bella was truely gone.

I couldn't really believe it. How could it be that one day, she was racing to Volterra, Italy, trying to stop me from commiting suicide because of her 'death', and the next, she was telling me she didn't love me? Humans change their minds so quickly. I heard Alice call to me lightly from downstairs. "Edward, please come downstairs." That was fine with me. Though I didn't want to be around my family at the moment, I didn't really want to be in my bedroom. The memories, and strong scent screamed out at me from all directions. The Cd's still in my stereo, the couch, the bed, everything.

I was out of my room in a second, walking down the stairs, stalling now that I was out of my room. When I got downstairs, everyone seemed a little happier. I slowly sank onto the nearest couch, easily avoiding the empty seat on the loveseat. Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, why don't you believe us when we tell you that B..." "Don't Say Her Name!" I half-yelled. "She really does love you though, Edward. She had a Cd, so that she could expalin everything to you. She said that if she didn't leave you, then we would all be killed, and that even though she would fight with us, we would still lose." A laugh echoed in my head.

Us? I gave Alice a look. Her thoughts broke through my thick barrior. Edward, watch. I saw her memories, as if I were watching a movie. Alice stood there, Bella pulling her arm up behind her, in between her shoulder blades. Alice couldn't move. I pulled away. Alice wasn't serious. I stood up. "I'll be back later." "But Edward listen to me! Bella isn't normal!" Alice almost screamed. Jasper glared at me, and I ran out the front door. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to the meadow.

--

_I stood, speechless, playing with the leather cuff around my wrist as silent tears poured down my face. So that was it. That was why I couldn't be with Edward, why I could never see him again. It was a stupid prejudice, one that had carried on since before the werewolf prejudice had ever even begun. Before they existed. It was a war, and if I dated Edward, we would be in the center of a battlefield, his family standing by our side. They weren't letting me get killed, by either other angry vampires, or more of our kind. Who knew that angels had war?_

_I sank into the nearest leather chair, and put my face in my hands. "What if I don't care? What if I truely love him?" They shook their heads. "It just can't happen." They all said, each just a split second after the other. "You heard the story, you would both die." I nodded. Sobs racked my body. I got ulp, turned and ran. It wasn't in my nature to be that vulnerable in front of people. I got to the first door, a bathroom, and slammed the door, once again, breaking down, hiding myself from the world._

_--_

Edward had gone to his meadow, I could see that much. I was strained. I just couldn't see it all. I was trying to watch the Volturi, Victoria, Bella, and Edward. It was just too much. If you added in trying to find out what Bella was, and trying to see if the newborns were going to do anything, I was overworked. I sighed. I focused on Bella this time, now sure that Edward would be safe. This time, I saw Bella sitting On the floor of a large black tiled bathroom, leaning against teh door, as people knocked. Her large black wings spread out to her sides, and forward, as she sobbed.

It was horrible. I had seen a vague glimpse of a coversation, all six girls standing in a large library, talking, but I had not been able to hear what they had been saying. Bella had looked like she was in shock, but I couldn't be sure. 

I relaxed into Jasper. I was seated on his lap, and I had to relax. There was nothing I could do. Bella had to. In this case, I was utterly helpless, and I hated it. i settled my frayed nerves, with Jasper's help, and got lost in the world of my visions, the closest to sleep I could ever get.

--

I dropped to my knees, as soon as I reached the meadow. I collapsed back on the soft grass. A song came into my thoughts, and I began to hum. The name escaped me, until I remembered that one day, before I left, an insignigant day, not too important, when Bella had been singing along to the song, and told me the name. The song was simple, Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know) by Hinder, but it had so much meaning, so much emotion.

I was pulled under, drowning in my heartbreak, and it was all traveling on a downhill slope. My shoulders shook with tearless sobs. Alice wasn't right. Bella didn't love me still. If she did, she would have done this. I had, I reminded myself. But Bella wouldn't do it again, if she really loved me. Still the hope rose up,a nd crashed above my head, desperate noise filling my ears **(AN. In case you don't know this is figurative, not literally.) **I closed my eyes, escaping into my mind, no one else's thoughts interrupting my own.

--

**AN. I hope you liked it! This probably isn't my best chapter, too angsty maybe? But anyway, I liked it. I don't think it is very sad, but I just realized that you don't know who is who of Bella's 'friends'. Here is the list:**

**Girl's Name- Wing Color- Hair Color**

**Jennifer- White- Golden Blonde**

**Allysa- Blue- Brown **

**Alexa- Dark Brown- Black **

**Amanda- Silver- Light Blonde **

**Bree- ****Red,Brown- Black **

**Bella- Black- Brown **

**There did that help? And I will give you one hint of their powers. Their wing color. Hair color doesn't matter too much, but wing color is super important, so just think that over. It is very important. **

**I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, and not as good, but I'm sorry! I couldn't think very well. It was a bad case of writer's block, but I really wanted to finish this chapter. And as I said above, REMEMBER HALLOWEEN! It will probably be in Chapter 4, but it will continue on to Chapter 6 or so, but trust me, the action won't stop and this story is 0 fluff, and 50 angst, and 50 tragedy, so you just have to deal with it. ****I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, SO FLAME AWAY! I PERFER THE FLAMES OVER NO REVIEWS! ****Anyway, Edward will probably see Bella again in the next chapter or two. So I really hope you enjoyed it, even if it was for comedic value. (Even though I really hope you didn't find it funny, because I will be sad if you say it was funny. :( )**

**REVIEWS ARE LUV!**


	3. Fallen Angel 3

**AN. That is so not fair! My mom is making me load the dishwasher because I won't say "Oh crap" Isn't that totally unfair?! I mean how often does you mom tell you to say oh crap? Whatever on with the story! In this chapter, Edward and Bella see each other again, from a distance, and it just includes some little bonding angsty moments, that will might make you cry now, and will make the end so much worse. By the way, I have decided to add an alternate ending when I am finished. You'll see why later. Now the story continues.**

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone._

_I cry for the time that you were almost mine, I cry for the memories I've left behind, I cry for the pain, the lost, the old the new, I cry for the times I thought I had you _

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal Sometimes you can't always see The pain someone feels_

_Whats the sense of wishing for something when I always just wish it away?_

_Every night i talk to the stars pretending its you.. it acts just like you tho.. far away and never replies to my questions_

_Why do people tell you to believe in what you want to but then tell you not to believe in the one true thing you do believe in? _

_Times a precious thing to waste, but friends are more precious _

_Kiss me, I'm Emo!_

_The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil. _

_The saddest aspect of life right now is that science gathers knowledge faster than society gathers wisdom. _

_Do not assume that he who seeks to comfort you now, lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. His life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that remains far beyond yours. Were it otherwise, he would never have been able to find these words._

_Do not assume that he who seeks to comfort you now, lives untroubled among the_

_simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. His life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that_

_remains far beyond yours. Were it otherwise, he would never have been able to find these words._

_Bella's POV_

_I stood up slowly, cautiously. I turned on the cold water, and splashed my face. Slowly, the two twin trails down my cheeks disappeared. I walked out and walked downstairs, avoiding everyone's gaze, hinding behind my hair. It hung down like a curtain, sheilding me from curious eyes. "Bella, are you alright?" Mandy asked quietly. It set me off all the same. "Me?! Yes, because I just broke up with the love of my entire life, and he STILL thinks that I do't love him, because YOU stole the effing tape that would tell him otherwise, so of course I'm alright MANDY!" I screamed, the sarcasm in my words audible. I dropped to my knees in the middle of the living room. "What am I supposed to do? It's so much worse now, I broke his heart. I...I can't stand this" I sobbed. Alyssa ran over and wrapped her arms around me. "Bella. Shhh it's going to be alright, I swear." "You don't know that. How do you know, you told me I could never see him again. You don't understand just how much I love him!"Everyone stayed silent. Good choice._

_Jenny reached over, and flipped on the radio. The song Snuff by Slipknot. I sobbed lightly, silently. Realizing it was the music, Jenny reached over to turn it off, but I grabbed her hand. "No don't. I deserve it." She pulled away, looking sad. I stood up, I couldn't take it. "I'll be back later." Alexa sent a glare my way, and mouthed 'Crybaby' 'Bitch' I mouthed back. She folded her arms, pursing her lips, and I walked outside. Then I ran._

_I looked around. I didn't know where we were, but it was just like Forks. It was rainy, and was surrounded in Forks. I thought of something. I still had HER phone number. Maybe I could just tell him? I had no clue. I dialed in the numbers, 555-2559. Alice. I could have called Edward, at 555-3339, or even Esme at 555-3763 but I knew Alice was the best choice. __**(AN. Haha I love this. If you look at the numbers, the last numbers spell: Alice- Ally, Edward- Eddy, Esme-Esme, and then it would be Rose-7673 is Rose, Emmett- 3667 is Emm's, Carlisle- 2275 is Carl, Jasper- 5299 is Jazz, and now Bella's is- 2355 is Bell. I love it!) **__The phone rang. I waited, hoping, and praying that Alice would pick up._

_--_

I slipped into a vision. Bella was going to call me. I pulled out, and ran. Bella. I needed to find that god damn phone! I heard the song With You playing. It was in Edward's room? I ran in to get it, and it was soon in my hand."Bella!" I practically screamed. Jasper, and the others burst into the room, Edward still missing. "Find Edward" I whispered to Emmett and Jasper at vampire speed. They nooded, and ran out. "Where is he?" Bella asked. "What?" "You heard me Alice, and I heard you. Now where did Edward go?" Bella sounded dead serious, and pissed. I winced. "Edward just went to your guy's meadow, that's all." I said calmly. Bella's voice broke. "Alice, it's his, it has always been. It isn't in any way mine." I rolled my eyes. "Bella, it is yours too, I think it has always been."

"Alice! Listen to me, I can never come back, never see you guys again. I am not allowed, under any circumstances allowed even in the Olympic Peninsula EVER again, or within about an entire state of you guys, so just knock it off, because I am breaking the rules by telling you guy's all of this, and if I weren't in the middle of the forest right now, your numbers would be banned from my phone, so just shut the hell up and listen!" I was in shock. Was Bella serious? "Okay." I whispered. 

"Now put me on speaker phone. ... Okay good, now everybody listen. I can never come back, and you can never come find me, if either of us does, you guy's will get killed, not me. I know that I can't handle that, and I won't let it happen, no matter what it takes. I can't tell you everything right now, but I will try to talk to you again, when I can. The six of us have powers, and Alice, I assume you have seen that we have wings, yes strange, but affective. We also have powers, and we can run as fast as you guys, strength, senses, everything. The only difference? We aren't really invincible, but we have powers. Powers that vampire's do not. Powers like earth, and water, and so many more. **(An. Sorry I just used the word powers five times!)** We are all pretty evenly matched, but me and Jenny, the girl with white wings, are stronger. We are faster, and we heal quicker. If they just get a couple other people to help them, they can easily beat us. They won't hesitate to do so. I don't think they would kill me, but I can't protect you guys, my power won't work against all that. Do you understand?" "I think so." We all said in unison.

"Okay good, so this is a dangerous situation. Everyone except the Volturi believe us to be myths, and the Volturi don't trust us. They are keeping tabs on us, and already know what is going on. If they get involved, both me, and The Angels, and you will get killed. The Volturi don't like us, and will kill anyone who associates with us, so you have to be careful. You have to avoid Aro at all costs! The werewolves are on this side too, a risky combination. Turns out Emily, Sam's fiancee, is Amanda's best friend. Then Quil imprinted on Emily's little cousin. This isn't a good thing, both of these races, are very volatile, and are not safe when they are angered. One little arguement, can turn into a three, maybe even four way war, where your choice of sides can mean life or death, and I won't let you guys be put in that situation. So far it is only a two way, us and the Volturi, but it can get split. I also have a feeling that Alexa and Jennifer are up to something. They keep sneaking away, and talking to people. I think they have an alliance with some human-drinkers, and yet they can't be! All our families swore long ago to fight against vampires, and werewolves, but now every line is getting blurred. People are switching sides, and nobody knows where to turn, but please, just try to stay out of this unwinable battle. Please." She pleaded with us. We were all shocked. 

We needed Edward, fast. I knew he would get here soon, but Bella's future had just disappeared. The wolves? Or something else? Finally Edward, Emmett, and Jasper got back, and I quickly showed Edward what happened in my mind. He burst into the room. "Bella." He said. "Edward!" Bella sounded relieved. "Edward, you have to know that I still love you, and that I always will, but I can never see you again. I won't risk your life." "Bella, I think your under..." "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! I am not underestimating you! With just a little bit of help from the werewolves, they can kill you all, easily. If I fight, it will just be worse. You don't understand!" Bella screamed. "Okay Bella, okay. I...I love you." Edward whispered. "I love you too Edward, so, so much! With every single part of my heart, and I can't stand to see you hurt, it would just kill...Ahhhhhhh! QUIL!" Bella screamed. We heard a thump, and a voice. "Who were you talking to Bella? If it was them, you know what I have to do." "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Bella screamed. Edward was pissed. His hands were shaking, and Jasper was leaning agaisnt a wall for support. Emmett was glaring at the cell phone, and looked ready to rip the wolf into pieces. "If you do it Quil, I swear I will not hesitate to fight you." Bella warned. "Think about Claire, Quil, don't do it." "Bella. You know I have to." His footsteps got louder, and then I heard Bella. "I'm so sorry." Quil yelled, and they heard a thick thud. He had dropped to the ground. Bella came back. "I'm sorry, I really have to go." "I love you so much Bella." "You're family." Everyone else said. 

_--_

_He did it. Quil actually threatened me. "If you do it Quil, I swear I will not hesitate to fight you." I meant it. I really wouldn't. "Think about Claire, Quil, don't do it." I whispered. "Bella. You know I have to." He walked closer to the phone, and I cracked. I had to use it. "I'm so sorry." I stood, and put my hands at my hips, fingers pointing down, and pulled my arms up in one sweeping motion. Shadows wrapped around Quil as he yelled. They darkness devoured the sound, and Quil was soon unconcious. I pulled the shadows back. The pale skin showed I had used my power. They would know. I grabbed the phone again. "I'm sorry, I really have to go." "I love you so much Bella." Edward whispered. "You're family." Everyone else said simply. I smiled. Maybe my story wouldn't have a horrible ending. Maybe it would. I shoved my phone in my pocket, and continued with my walk. I toyed anxiously with the bracelet around my wrist, and smiled when I remembered that last night. I decided to fly, to scope out where I was. I shot into the sky, and hovered, gently pulling the black wings up and down. I had been here before, I was exactly one state North of the love of my life, I was on the Oregon coast._

_Once I had dropped to the ground again, the sun was setting. I love the night. I climbed up a large tree, and sat down, just watching the sunset. That was soon over, replaced with twilight. My favorite time of day. I wonder what Edward was doing at this very moment._

_--_

I immediately ran outside, greeted by the soft cool shade of the trees. I ran through the forest, just thinking about what Bella had said. Alice had showed me everything, and I couldn't believe what was going on. Was she serious? She definately sounded like she was serious, and why would Bella joke about that? And she really did still love me. Alice had been telling the truth. When Alice had shown me what Bella had said, I had also gotten from before. Bella going in to make the Cd, telling them all what she was going to do, telling them goodbye, and Alice's vision. Bella...had wings?! I didn't think I would ever understand the enigma that is Isabella Marie Swan.

Once I had calmed down and relaxed again, the sun was setting. I now loved the night. I climbed up a large tree and sat down, just watching the sunset. That was soon over, replaced with twilight. My new favorite time of day. I wonder what Bella was doing at this very moment.

--

**(AN. Yes that was a cute moment, both of them doing the same thing pretty much, but it all ends now. The rest of this chapter is kind of sad, somebody dies. I have also changed the song for this chapter to Snuff by Slipknot, instead of the normal Zombie by The Cranberries. The next chapter is Halloween by the way.)**

_A little past midnight, I ran back home. It was pitch black, but I easily found the house. Quil was still unconcious. Gotta love the shadows. I walked inside. "Hi you guys." I whispered. "Bella!" They all screamed and wrapped their arms around me. When we pulled away, I saw Jennifer mouth to Alexa, 'That was stupid. You suck at acting, so just stop trying.' Bree stepped forward. "I am so glad that you are back. I was worried." I smiled. She was the youngest of us, only 14. THe others were all 15, and 16, only Jennifer was 17. I was the eldest. I hugged her. "You don't need to worry. I know how to take care of myself." "B...but Alyssa said that the Volturi are supposed to be here! She said they were out tonight!" This was bad, very bad. "Um, just one minute, I'll be right back." I said, and dashed up the stairs heading towards my room. Once inside, I locked the door. _

_I snatched my cell phone and quickly texted Alice. 'Ally, did u hav a vision? R the V in V city, or in OR?' 'V in V city, but r wondering bout Fallen Angels. W is that?' 'That is us. We r the Fallen Angels. Just a myth name. Will V come to OR soon?' 'Ooo ok. They might. Hav not decided. Keep up guard.' __**(AN. Just in case you don't know, the translation is 'Ally, did you have a vision? Are the Volturi in Volturi city (Volterra) or in Oregon?' 'Volturi in Volturi city, but they are wondering about the Fallen Angels. Who is that?' 'That is us. We are the Fallen Angels. It's just a myth name. Will the Volturi come to Oregon soon?' 'Oh, okay. They might. They haven't decided yet. Keep up your guard though.')**_

_I ran back downstairs. "The Volturi are in Volterra." "How do you know?" They all asked. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. I just know, that they might decide to come here. We have to keep on guard." They all nodded. Let's hope they trust me. I nodded too, and went back upstairs. I looked around my bedroom for the first time. There was a large black bed, with black sheer curtains, and black silk sheets. Next to that was a black table with a black three Cd stereo on one side, and on the other side was an identical table with a silver iPod stereo resting there. That was on the left of the room, against the west wall. The wall to the east was covered in shelves of Cd's, and closer to the bedroom door was another door. This led into a small room with a large black couch, and a wall sized window, along with a door to a closet and a bathroom. Back in the main room, the north wall had two beautiful French doors._

_I dropped onto my bed, and heard the front door open, and then close as I drifted off to sleep._

_--_

I lay across the bed just thinking. Bella was a horrible liar, so she must be telling the truth right? I heard a strange noise, and went down into the living room. I shook my head. There was nobody down there. The other's were all in their bedrooms. I went back upstairs, and saw a silver Cd laying on the bed. I grabbed it, curious and placed it in my stereo. I pressed play, and there was music in the background.

"Hello Edward. Did you believe me? I sure hope so. 'I love you Edward, so much.' In your dreams. I thought you were born in 1901. You've had years to gather knowledge, and then you were enough of an idiot to believe me when I told you that I loved you. I don't. It was fun, and I DID love you. But how can I continue to love someone that puts me into danger? I could easily get out of it, but that would mean I would have to reveal my secret, and why would I do that? That's right Edward, I easily could have kicked James ass, before he ever had a chance to touch me. It was fun, but I just wanted to see how long I could keep my secret just that, a secret. I just believed you deserved to know in the end, after I had finished playing. You wouldn't believe me if you thought I didn't love you. Well now I can tell you Edward. I hate you. You ruined my life. Because Of YOU we are now in a war. I got too attached to my game. When the toy was taken away, it broke me, for the second time. But now I'm healed. I need to be, to stop the war that YOU caused. I hope you have enjoyed youself Edward. Don't get lost."

What? Bella was...lying? Bella had willingly gotten hurt by James just to keep her secret from me? She didn't really love me? She had just been playing with me.Bella sounded so angry, and hostile. Why did she do this to me?

My dead heart crashed in my chest. It was killing me, slowly but surely, and I gratiously welcomed it. Why could those who wanted to die, never die? WQas it some twisted irony that fate liked to play on me? Did fate love to torture the ones like me? It was overwhelming. Bella had lied, many times. Who knew she could? Who knew she would?

--

**(AN. I'm so sorry, but I had come up with an idea for what happens in the next chapters, all the way to the end, and for it to work I had to have Edward think that Bella still hated him. I know I am a horrible person for doing that to Edward, but you do know that isn't the real Cd that Bella made right? I really hope so!)**

_I noticed two Cd's on bed. One was labeled __To Edward, From Bella __ and the other one was labeled __To Edward Love Bella.__ I listened to the first one, and was horrified. __**(AN. It's the one from above in Edward's POV)**__ then I listened to the second one, It was the first part of the one I made. _

_"Hello Edward. Did you believe me? I sure hope so. I love you Edward, so much. Could you believe me, even in your wildest dreams? I thought you were born in 1901, and then I was an idiot, but you believed me when I told you that I didn't love you. I do. I was fun, and I did love you. I still do. But how can I continue to love someone that puts me into danger? I can't answer that, but I do. I could easily get out of it, but that would mean I would have to reveal my secret, and why would I do that? How could I? That's right Edward, I easily could have kicked James ass, before he ever had a chance to touch me. It wasn't fun, but I wanted to see how long I could keep my secrt just that, a secret. I believe you deserve to know in the end. After the vicious game against us was finished. You wouldn't believe me if you thought I loved you. Now I can tell you Edward. I love you, but I hate what this mess has done to you. You never could have ruined my life, but I did. Because Of YOU I might be able to get through this war we are now in. I got too attached to this game, of keeping my secret, and it began to toy with my life. When I had to leave, when you were taken away, it broke me, for the second time. But now, I don't think I can be healed. I need to be, to stop the war, that I have put YOU into, and I have caused. I hope you enjoy yourslf Edward. Don't get lost. I did."_

_**(AN. Eerily similiar to the first tape huh? Hmmm curious.)**_

_This was horrible. How was the first Cd made? Why? What had been the purpose? I grabbed the first Cd, and brutally threw it against the wall. Tears poured down my face. How could this happen? How could I have so completely ruined my life? "Bella you have a letter." Jenny said, before handing me the letter and leaving. It was from London, England. Inside was another letter, this one from Volterra Italy. I opened it slowly, afraid of what it would say._

_Dear Isabella,  
We have the knowledge that you are a Fallen Angel, and therefore you were forced to break you Edward's heart. Soon after, we realized that if we wanted to talk to you, we would need to have something you want. Therefore, we have taken your father, and your ex brother-to-be, a young man by the name of Jasper Whitlock Hale. If you want to save their lives, you must come and talk with us. You have until November 3 to arrive, or they will both die. Come and they won't die Bella.  
Aro Volturi_

_Isabella caro,  
abbiamo la conoscenza che lei è un'Angel Caduta, e quindi lei era forzato per romperla il cuore dell'Edward. Poco dopo, abbiamo realizzato che se abbiamo voluto parlarle, dovremmo avere qualcosa lei vuole. Quindi, abbiamo portato suo padre, e suo ex-fratello-a-è, un giovane dal nome di Jasper Whitlock Trascina. Se lei vuole risparmiare i loro viveri, lei deve venire e deve parlare con noi. Lei ha finché il 3 novembre di arrivare, o faranno entrambi muore. Venire e non moriranno Bella.  
Aro Volturi_

_Oh dear god. The Volturi had Jasper and my dad. I tried to breathe. I ran outside, not bothering to stop and answer the other's questions. ONce far enough into the woods, I grabbed my cell phone and once again dialed Alice's phone number. "IS IT TRUE?" I screamed when she answered. She was sobbing. "Bella, they have Jasper! I don't know what to do!" "Calm, calm down Alice!" I said, even though I too was sobbing. "It's going to be alright. I just got a letter. All they want is for me to go there, and talk to them, and they won't...die. They also have my father, and I have until Novenber 3rd to get there. It will be alright Alice, I swear." _

_"Bella, you know I can't let you do that! You have to come here. Edward has disappeared, and I have no clue where he went. He won't answer his cell phone, even though I know he has it, and I don't know what to do!" ALice screamed. "I'll call him, as I'm leaving. He might've heard that horrible Cd. I think somebody took the Cd I made for Edward, and twisted it. It was horrible. They might have sent it to him. So I'll call him, and leave now." "Bella! No I...I should go, I can't let you risk your life!" "I'm going Alice! It's my job. I'm going to go, and you are going to stay in Forks okay?" She just sobbed harder, and I hung up, calling Edward's cell phone._

_Beep. He didn't answer. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Answer this god-damn phone! Jasper and my dad were taken by the Volturi, and I have to go there, and if you heard that Cd, it isn't true! If you heard the mean one that is! I really do love you Edward!" He answered at the end. "Bella. I won't believe this mess anymore. This is the third time you have told me this, and I'm not going to listen anymore." "But Edward, please it's true. I'm on the plane right now, but Edward, I love you! I swear it's true, but someone is trying to tear us apart!" I screamed. I heard a sigh, and a click. _

_Edwrd had hung up on me. I was sitting on the plane, and began sobbing. "Excuse me miss, are you alright?" A woman with a faux worried look, and bright red hair stood next to me. "GET AWAY FROM ME! NO I'M NOT OKAY! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE THINKS I HATE HIM, AND HIS BROTHER AND MY FATHER WERE JUST KIDNAPPED! DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?! SO JUST GO AWAY, AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS!" I screamed at her. She backed up, and fell into a man's lap. She hurriedly stood, and ran into a different section of the airplane. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. __**(AN. I know this isn't right, because she left Edward two months after he came back, but scratch that okay? None of what happened in Eclipse happened, or Breaking Dawn. This happens instead. It is now October.) **__October 30th, 11:59 PM. It was almost Halloween._

_The man next to me patted my hand and whispered. "It's alright. Everything will work out, I swear. The man you love will learn eventually, and everything will turn out fine, I swear." I smiled slightly. That was easy for him to say. His life must be practically perfect. Another line was brought to my thoughts. __Do not assume that he who seeks to comfort you now, lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. His life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that remains far beyond yours. Were it otherwise, he would never have been able to find these words.__ Maybe his life wasn't perfect, but it must be a hell of a lot better than my life was. The plane finally lifted into the air, heading towards New York. From there I would head to Volterra Italy._

_--_

I got closer to my home, and heard Alice's frantic thoughts... in Italian. La potrebbe come fa quell'Edward?! Il Bella non mentiva! L'ama realmente, ed il Volturi ha realmente Jasper ed il suo babbo! Proprio ora rischia la sua vita di volare a Volterra Italia e prova di risparmiarli! DIO a volte lei può essere tale idiota! Che il Cd che lei ha sentito non era fatto da Bella! Giuro Edward, non mentirei a lei! **(AN. English Translation- How could you do that Edward?! Bella wasn't lying! She really does love you, and the Volturi really do have Jasper and her dad! Right now she is risking her life to fly to Volterra Italy and try to save them! GOD sometimes you can be such a moron! That Cd you heard wasn't made by Bella! I swear Edward, I wouldn't lie to you!)**

I threw open the front door. Bella hadn't been lying? I doubted that. Jasper's thoughts were absent though, everyone's thoughts revolving around his disappearance. That part was true. The Volturi really did have him. I saw Alice's vision from before. Bella sat on an aiplane, sobbing as she hung up her phone. A woman with a false concerned look on her face, and flaming red hair walked up. "Excuse me miss, are you alright?" Bella screamed at the woman, "GET AWAY FROM ME! NO I'M NOT OKAY! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE THINKS I HATE HIM, AND HIS BROTHER AND MY FATHER WERE JUST KIDNAPPED! DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?! SO JUST GO AWAY AND MIND YOU OWN FUCKING BUISNESS!" The woman backed away, adn the man next to Bella comforted her. Then the vision went black. Bella was risking her life to save my brother. She may not truely love me, but I still loved her. I couldn't let her do that. Alice put her hand on my arm. "Edward. It's too late. The plane is already on it's way to New York, and Bella is the only one that can save them. It has to be her.I shook my head. I was going.

**AN. Did you like it? I don't really think it's that good, but it's definately interesting right? I mean at least it provides entertainmant, or something. Whatever, I dont care if it sucks. I'm going to submit it anyway.**


	4. Fallen Angel 4

**AN. OH MY GOD! Recap time! Okay so we left off with Bella on the plane to Volterra, and Edward was heading off to intercept it. Kinda similiar to the New Moon ending huh? Well this is just the beginning of all the drama. So I told you that Halloween would be the most exciting night, and here it is. I'm just going to write as I think, and I don't have a beta, so if there are any mistakes, try to excuse them, and just try to figure out what it says.This chapter starts as the plane lands in New York, and Bella has to stay there for about an hour, therefore giving Edward time to catch up a little. By the way, I am really sorry that I lied in the last chapter's AN, but I wrote that, and then changed my mind and was too lazy to fix it, so THIS is the chapter where they see each other again. They might even talk, if Edward catches up to Bella before she can avoid him. This chapter is very very important, because This is the chapter where she arrives in New York, sees Edward again, gets to Volterra, and finds out who it is that betrayed her. You might already know who it is.**

**TO BellaandEdwardLover! I will cut out the different types of writing. I read it, and I got confused, so the story will now say Bpov, Epov, etc etc.**

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone._

_I cry for the time that you were almost mine, I cry for the memories I've left behind, I cry for the pain, the lost, the old the new, I cry for the times I thought I had you _

_Not all scars show, not all wounds heal Sometimes you can't always see The pain someone feels_

_Whats the sense of wishing for something when I always just wish it away?_

_Every night i talk to the stars pretending its you.. it acts just like you tho.. far away and never replies to my questions_

_Why do people tell you to believe in what you want to but then tell you not to believe in the one true thing you do believe in? _

_Times a precious thing to waste, but friends are more precious _

_Kiss me, I'm Emo!_

_The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil. _

_The saddest aspect of life right now is that science gathers knowledge faster than society gathers wisdom. _

_Do not assume that he who seeks to comfort you now, lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. His life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that remains far beyond yours. Were it otherwise, he would never have been able to find these words._

(This chapter does not have a title from these quotes. If you think one fits, then you can pretend that is the title.)

Fallen Angel 4

_BPOV_

_I leaned my head against the back of the seat as the plane began to descend towards the airport below. I couldn't do this. I had to wait another hour before I could get on the next plane, the one that would take me across the Atlantic. Maybe I should just fly. I almost laughed at the thought. That would certainly get me in trouble, not that I really cared anymore. Edward truely thought I hated him, again. Silent tears poured down my cheeks, and the plane touched down. There was another plane arriving here from Tacoma Washington. _

_I finally stood up, and walked up to the Dairy Queen. __**(AN. I doubt they have Dairy Queen's in airports, even in New York, but I need it.) **__I ordered a Mocha Moolatte __**(AN. God they rock! If you have never tried a Mocha Moolatte, you need to.)**__ and idly stirred in the whip cream, as I sat back down. I checked my watch. October 31st 4:35 AM. I still had to wait 25 minutes for my plane. The plane from Tacoma arrived in the lane to the right of me. I instantly calmed, for an unknown reason, and looked up. Edward Cullen walked toward me. _

_I gasped, and jumped up, spilled some of the icy drink across my arms. I turned, and ran into the nearest women's room. He could never catch me, especially not here. I cursed myself. Why had I been so stupid? Of course Edward would come. His brother was in danger, and that was Edward's character. He must hate me. I sank to the floor, and leaned against the wall. Why was fate out to get me? Why couldn't I die? __**(AN. By the way, did I mention there is only one way The Fallen Angels can die? Well there is only one way.)**_

_When my watch said it was 4:50, I stepped out of the bathroom. I returned to my seat, trying and failing, to ignore Edward's gaze. He was about to speak, when they opened the doors. I was one of the first one's there, and quickly got a seat. I felt Edward's cold hand on my arm, pull me around. "Bella, you can't go to Volterra. I still love you, and I can't let you get hurt." Tears welled in my eyes, and I pulled away, sitting down. "Edward. It's my job. It's what I am meant to do. If it means risking my life, it means that I risk my life. Normally we would all do it, but this is Jasper and my father we are talking about. I would do this for you, or any of the Cullens. It's just something I need to do, but Edward you should leave. This is what I do, but I'm worried about you Edward." He stared at me shocked. He dropped into the seat next to me, and I sighed. This was going to be a long flight._

_EPOV_

_I stared at Bella in shock. This is her job? What was she talking about?! I only knew that I couldn't let her risk her life because of this. Bella was so fragile, and even if she was as powerful as she said, she had no hope of doing this. The Volturi could overpower her in a second, and they would not hesitate to do so, and they believed these Fallen Angels to be cruel and unyielding, and they would believe Bella to be the same. What was the point of these Angels? Was it their job to protect innocents? Innocent vampires? Or were they just opposed to the Volturi all together? Most of all, was Bella doing this for my family, herself, or was it her obligation? _

_"Bella, it doesn't change anything. I still cannot allow you to go." I said, breaking through the last of my trance. Bella's eyes turned a deathly black. "ALLOW ME! You will not ALLOW me to go?! You can't tell me what to do Edward! This is what I am going to do, and I'm going weather you ALLOW me or not!" She was furious. I had made the wrong decision in my choice of words. I never should have used the word allow. "Bella, that wasn't what I was saying, but you know that I have to try to stop you. I cannot let you get hurt." Her eyes slowly melted down to a soft brown, and she relaxed, before rolling her eyes and tunring to stare out into the dark night. __**(By the way, it is still dark at 5:00 most of the time. I should know, I get up at 5:45 for school. Lame!)**_

_BPOV_

_I opened my eyes, and sat up straight. The blind on the window was closed, and and Edward was staring into space, thinking. The plane had already begun to descend, and soon touched down. I almost immediately stood up, and walked off the plane. Edward tried to stop me. "Edward. I'm going wheather you like it or not. Just deal with it." I pulled away, and walked outside. Against my judgement, I found a silver Jaguar, hot-wired it, and left. Edward had disappeared, and I was free to drive, as quickly as I could, to Volterra, Italy. When I got to the gate, I sighed. I sped in front of the man, and pulled to a stop. "Excuse me miss, but you can't park here. Tours only." I rolled down the tinted window the rest of the way, and leaned forward slightly. "Please? I'll be good. It is an important matter, that needs urgent addressing." I stared straight into his eyes, and saw him waver. He let me through, and I drove, attempting to navigate the narrow alleyways to one of the many castle entrances. I slid out of the car, and darted forward to lift the top of the grate. I set the grate down, and stood up, stepping down into the hole, landing crouched about ten feet below. I ran through the dark passageways, searching without the normal guide. I didn't need her. I found the door I was looking for, and slid it open. _

_Once I had gotten to the large hall, I slid open the hidden door, stepping into the room. I knew they would be here. Everyone waited, but Edward had arrived before me. I stepped forward, and saw Jane staring Edward down, daring him to move. __Felix held my father, and Demetri and another held Jasper. Someone in a hooded cloak stepped back and pulled down their hood. It was..._

_**AN. There you go. Just kidding. I wouldn't be that mean. This is the real end.**_

_Felix held my father, and Demetri and another held Jasper. I could see someone wearing a hooded cloak standing in the back, but their face was hidden. I turned to look at Aro. "Bella darling!" He called before stepping forward and kissing my cheeks. I remained still. "Aro. I wish this could be on happier pretences, but you really didn't need to kidnap the ones I love just to get me here." My voice was cold, and my eyes were rapidly turning black. "Oh yes, I'm very sorry for that Bell, but I wasn't sure you would come." His voice turned harsher. "Isabella!" He snapped, lifting a hand to point at my black eyes. I growled lowly, and Edward, and Jasper's eyes widened in surprise. They had never heard me growl before. Aro's eyes darkened, and I held my ground. "You don't frighten me Aro." I said confidently. Aro laughed, and his eyes once again turned red. "I don't want you to be Bell darling! You shouldn't be!" I smiled, and he hugged me loosely. Was this a scam, or was it real?_

_  
EPOV_

_Bella had embraced Aro like a father, only seconds after growling at him. From Jasper I had felt her hostility, while Aro's had been false. Maybe Bella had a chance. From Aro's mind, he really did think of Bella like a daughter. What was going on? Could this really be happening? Bella must have lied. I could read the sincerity in Aro's mind. Bella was on his side. She had betrayed us. I knew that shock and horror showed on my face, though I made no attempt to hide it. The eyes of Jasper, and Charlie were also wide. They had come to the same conclusion. I didn't even read Jasper's mind for the conformation._

_Bella turned to look at the three of us, and her mouth dropped open, a look of utmost horror on her face. "Edward! You have to know that I haven't! I truely didn't Edward, I swear! Read Jasper's mind for all the proof you need!" Bella screamed, pointing at my brother. I growled, and she let out a strangled sob, before stumbling back, Aro catching her in his arms. "Bell, darling, don't be upset! I won't let anything happen. I swear it." He spoke over her desperate sobs. The ones I had caused. I shouldn't think that. She was the one that had betrayed us, and sold us out to the Volturi. Nobody would hurt my family, not even the love of my life. _

_"Edward, please! I still love you. You have to know that I am in love. You can't just fall out of love Edward, it's impossible." Bella whispered, so low that I could barely hear her. It couldn't, wasn't true. She did not love me. I growled at her again, and fresh tears poured down her cheeks. "Shall I have Jane hurt him?" Aro asked, sending his gaze to Jane over Bella's head, who in turn glared at me, sending the pain through me. As if it wasn't bad enough._

_BPOV_

_"NO!" I screamed, pulling out of Aro's embrace. I ran over to Edward, and Pushed myself between him and Jane. She simply looked around me, and continued the torture. I felt my eyes shift to black, my wings uncurling from my back. She would pay. Dark smoke and shadows swirled around me, playing in the chaos, feeding on it. "ISABELLA!" I heard Aro yell. He was pissed, but nobody messed with Edward. I raised one hand, and waved it in front of the frozen vampire's face. Her hands shook, and she dropped to the floor, gasping for unattainable, and once unnecessary breath as the shadows flew toward her, flying across her face. I turned, seeing Jasper's stunned face for just one moment before grabbing Edward's arm, helping him to his feet. He too was shocked. Aro waved one hand, and then ran toward's us in a desperate attempt to save Jane, and get to us. I raised both arms above my head, and slowly lowered them, protecting Edward, and blocking Jane. I stepped forward, and Aro grabbed the tops of my arms. "Stop this now! You can't kill Jane. She has protected you when others have not! You can not abandon her!" He screamed in my face. I sighed, as my wings closed, and my eyes once again turned brown. The shadows around Jane disappeared, and I sank to my knees, barely registering the fact that my father and Felix had disappeared._

_APOV_

_I burst into the room, seeing Edward standing shakily looking in shock, Jasper being held by Demetri, and someone in a black cloak, their face hidden, Bella on her knees, sobbing as Aro held her in his arms as they sat on the floor, and Jane slightly gasping for breath as she glared at a stray shadow slithering across the floor, out of place in the room. "What is going on?!" I yelled. They all looked up at me, and Jasper tried to pull away from me, but the person in the cloak pulled him back. The others turned to look, especially Bella, and just then Jasper's struggles made the person fight harder. The hood was thrown back. It was a young girl, that I did not know. But Bella did. __**(AN. Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it! Can you guess who it is? I think it was... Alexa. I can't be wrong right?Of course I can.) **__"BREE!" Bella screamed, shooting to her feet. She ran towards the small black haired girl. She had beautiful eyes, a bright shocking green in appearance, and long straight, raven-black hair. Bella pulled Jasper out of her grasp, and the girl laughed, large red wings unfurling from her back. "Yes sister, it is I. Who ever thought that Passion was a traitor? Hahahahaha!" What was she talking about? Passion? That is a thing, not a person. It's just an emotion. How could this be happening? "Yes and who would ever think Destruction, could ever fall in love?! Stranger things have happened, but Bree! Passion is your life! You ARE Passion! You are my sister." Bella screamed at her. What was Bella talking about? Destruction? None of this made sense, but we Would get to the bottom of it._

_**AN. I know it's pretty short, but do you like it so far? Here, even though you will figure it out later, I'll give you a key of all there powers or whatever. By the way, you can thank Sherrilyn Kenyon, author of the Dark-Hunter series for this! If you have read them, I will try to add the names of the gods who I got the powers from. Yep you guessed it, these are from Greek and Atlantean gods. Some I made up though, so they will NOT have names next to them. **_

_**Name - Power Name - Wing Color - Power - God/goddess**_

_**Bella - Destruction - Black - Death, destruction, ultimate power - Apollymi (The Destroyer)**_

_**Bree - Passion or Desire - Red - Lust, romance, passion - Epithymia**_

_**Jennifer - Purity - White - Healing, life, ultimate power - (made up)**_

_**Amanda - Thunder - Silver - Storms - (Don't know might be made up)**_

_**Alexa - Chaos - Dark Brown - Insanity, chaos - Lyssa (Dolor's (pain) sister)**_

_**Alyssa - Serentity - Blue - Peace, calmity, serentity - (made up)**_

_**The Most Powerful are Bella (Destruction), and Jennifer (Purity). This is because they both have the Ultimate Power. They are stronger than the others, and they are much more powerful, and stronger. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
